1. Field of the Invention
This invention comprises a switching element, particularly for use as a load-isolating switch in low-voltage switchgear, which switching element comprises contact-bridging means for electrically connecting two stationary electrical terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In low-voltage switchgear, particularly in power-distributing apparatus, switchgear and control systems it is known to provide load-isolating switches for making and breaking circuits carrying rated currents and overcurrents, e.g., in association with transformers, motors, capacitors etc. Such load-isolating switches are either installed in open racks or encapsulated in housings. In known low-voltage load-isolating switches the contact-bridging means between stationary electrical terminals usually comprise pairs of parallel disconnecting knives, which are pivoted to one of the electrical terminals. The known switching elements of that kind are relatively bulky and consist of numerous individual parts.